Let's leave together
by Dreamcrystall
Summary: Oneshot, LavixKanda, Englisch wird gesprochen      Was bringt es, der Inbegriff von Stärke, Schönheit und Kälte zu sein, wenn man von der Vergangenheit verfolgt wird? Ich denke darüber nach. Und will am liebsten mit dir fliehen.


Escaping without you is like committing suicide.

Es stürmt. Es stürmt höllisch. Draußen peitscht der Wind um die Bäume und um das morsche Gebäude, dass sich Ordenshaus nennt. Jeder hier geht seinem Alltag nach, ignoriert förmlich die Ängste, die ein jeder hier hat. Sogar die, bei denen man vermutet, sie würden sich sorgen, waren eigentlich eiskalt.

So ist das Leben im Orden halt. Jeder für sich, aber nach Außen hin schön darstellen, als würden wir uns sorgen. Das lässt uns gut dastehen. Aber mich interessiert diese ganze Masche nicht. Ich zeige jedem, wie ich dazu stehe – Ob es passt oder nicht.

Heute aber ist nicht die Zeit für Ignorieren, wie ich finde. Heute müssten die Menschen zusammensitzen und sich Wärme spenden, es ist doch kalt.

Zitternd sitze ich in meinem kalten, kahlen und kleinen Zimmer und starre die Wand gegenüber von meinem Bett an. Sie ist weiß wie die Unschuld, obwohl es hier keine gibt. Sogar unser aller Lieblingsexorzist Allen ist nicht unschuldig. Er und Lenalee haben ein ziemlich offenes Verhältnis miteinander und treiben es sicherlich auch miteinander. Was weiß ich. Komui ist auf jeden Fall nicht begeistert. Und seine Wut lässt er an UNS, seinen netten, Wohlgesonnenen Exorzistenfreunden aus. Gott, ich könnt kotzen manchmal.

Ich schaue kurz aus dem Fenster und lasse dann meinen Blick wieder auf das Blatt Papier, das vor mir liegt. Ich habe ein wenig gezeichnet, wie ich es immer tu, wenn es solche Tage sind und ich keinen Auftrag habe. Ich muss auf andere Gedanken kommen, zeichne aber meistens das, was in meinen Träumen vorkommt.

Diese Frau. Sie kommt so oft vor. Ist wie ein Schatten, der mich verfolgt. Sie sagte mir so oft „I love you" in meinen Träumen, aus denen ich dann schweißgebadet aufwachte und nicht mehr einschlafen konnte.

Missmutig schmeiße ich meinen Bleistift weg und verberge mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Warum geht mir bei solchem Wetter immer so etwas durch den Kopf? Warum war gerade ich mit so einer Vergangenheit verwünscht? Nein, beantworten kann es mir sowieso niemand. Dennoch quält sie mich.

Ich betrachte mein Bild. Es ist diesmal ein anderes Bild, ein Bild von jemandem, den ich sehr gut kenne und mag, es aber nicht zeige. Ich bin hart und kalt, nicht einer dieser Softies, die sich allem hingeben. Das Gesicht war kantig aber weich zugleich und hatte ein wunderschönes Auge.

Augen kann ich besonders gut zeichnen, da sie viel über uns aussagen. Ein schmales Auge mag für manche nur sagen, dass er oder sie vielleicht aus Asien kommt, aber für mich bedeutet so ein Auge ebenfalls, dass man vom Leben gezeichnet ist oder alt ist. Ein großes Auge bedeutet für mich, dass man naiv oder jung ist. Augen sagen viel über uns aus.

Ich habe schmale, kleine Augen. Asiatische eben. Aber auch, weil ich das Leben hasse, gezeichnet bin und nicht viel sehen will von der Welt da draußen. Immer wenn ich raus sehe, dann sehe ich Menschen, die einander wehtun und sich hassen. Es schmerzt, das zu sehen, wenn man selbst alles hasst, wegen dem, was einem angetan wurde.

Das Haar der Person, die ich gezeichnet habe, ist wild und durcheinander. Fast schon wieder ordentlich. Man könnte meinen, es sei eine gewisse Logik in diesem Haarschnitt. Rot. Rot wie Blut. Rot. Ja, Rot ist eine schöne Farbe. Es repräsentiert das Schönste, Liebe, aber auch etwas Schlechtes, Blut, wenn es vergossen wird. Zwei Dinge, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein können, werden durch eine Farbe verbunden.

Man kann fast sagen, dass ich diese Person sogar ein wenig liebe. Er… erinnert mich sehr an… Alma… Dieser Junge, der sein Leben für mich gegeben hätte, wenn er gemusst hätte… Wenn ich sein Gesicht zeichne und es mit Lavis vergleiche, dann stelle ich jedes Mal fest, dass sie sich ähnlich aussehen. Nicht nur von der Frisur oder den Augen her, auch vom Charakter. Lavi ist ein ziemlicher Sturkopf und hängt an mir, wie es Alma tat.

Manchmal glaube ich, dass Lavi so etwas wie Almas Reinkarnation ist. Was mich wiederum glücklich macht. Zu wissen, dass er irgendwo dort draußen lebt… Oder ruht.

Dann aber wieder muss ich weinen. Wie ich es jetzt tu.

Weil ich mir immer wieder sage: „I couldn't escape. But you could."

Und dann manche ich mir Vorwürfe. Ich hätte da sein müssen für ihn, nicht nur auslachen oder höhnisch sein. Da sein. Er war in Gefahr, ich auch. Und habe deshalb nur an mich gedacht.

"You're in danger if you can't escape at the right moment. If you can't escape, you're actually dead. And sooner or later, you die. But… I'd rather die out there, being a poor man, than living here a life in which I am forced to stay here, alone, left from everything and everybody. Alma… I miss you…"

Tränen fallen auf das Blatt und ich merke, dass ich jetzt wirklich weine. Ja, diesmal weine ich und nicht irgendwer anderes, Moyashi zum Beispiel.

Niemand, der mich trösten wird.

Niemand, der sich meiner annehmen will.

Niemand da, der sanfte Worte sprechen wird.

"No one is here… anyone!"

"Sure I am."

Diese Stimme. Ich schnelle herum und sehe ihn. Den Mann, der mich festhalten kann. Als Einziger von ihnen, aus diesem ganzen Haufen von Taugenichtsen und Idioten!

Ich verstecke mein Gesicht und damit auch meine Tränen, damit er nicht sehen kann, dass ich weine. Aber das weiß er bereits. Sonst wäre er nicht hier.

"Don't you think it'd be quite better to cry in my arms than crying alone?", fragt er und umarmt mich einfach so von hinten. Es macht mich fassungslos, wie offen er das zeigen kann. Aber ich werde schwach. Und das ist sicherlich in irgendeiner Hinsicht gut.

"I'd rather escape with you than being alone. All alone… Being alone is like committing suicide!" Eine kurze Erklärung, die alles sagt. Lieber mit dir flüchten… Ja, das will ich. Verstehst du?

Vielleicht.

Vielleicht auch nicht.

Was interessiert es mich?

Es ist gesagt. Und das reicht mir.

Er wischt mir noch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, eher er wieder wortlos geht.

Die Tür fällt hinter ihm zu und draußen donnert es laut. Kein Blitz davor. Es ist ein dunkles Gewitter geworden. Zeit, mich hinzulegen. Mein Kopf ist schon mürbe vom vielen Denken. Und vom Zeichnen tut mir die Hand weh.

Was mir in Gedanken bleibt, sind deine Worte, die mich zu neuen Tränen rühren. Seit wann bin ich so nahe am Wasser gebaut?

Ich lege mich ins Bett, schließe die Augen, schlafe ein. Ich höre keinen Donner mehr, keine Blitze sind mehr da. Alles ist dunkel geworden um mich. Schlaf, ja, ich muss nur einmal ausschlafen.

"But escaping together into death is an even better idea… don't you think so…Yuu?"

Ob es am nächsten Morgen geregnet hat, weiß ich nicht...


End file.
